


Sides | Arin

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: Grumps Sides Weeks [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Inspired by Sanders Sides, Non-Romantic Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Something happens and Arin runs to his office to figure out what to do





	Sides | Arin

**Author's Note:**

> Sides: Grump (Malik), Boss (Barrett), Goof (Pikachu/Emma), Depression (Pandora)

"What should i do with Matt?" Arin said, rubbing his face.

"Fire him." Grump said. "He just seems to be getting worse and worse! Problems solved. Fire him."

"Malik is right, he has been going down in quality recently." Boss said, pushing Malik away. "But let's not be harsh."

"Harsh? Barrett, we are the boss. Harsh is in the title." Malik said. "He needs to be fired!"

"What do your think, Pandora?" Malik said, looking over to depression.

Pandora was on the floor, crying, curled up in a ball screamed "WE'RE RUINED!" and continued to cry. Barrett walked over and placed a blanket on her, which seemed to calm her a little.

"I don't think she will be any help at the moment." Barrett commented.

"I knew we shouldn't have hired him in the first place." Pandora cried.

"We'll be fine!" Malik yelled at her which just made her cry even more. "I say we just fire him."

"We know your stance on this." Barrett said "But what does Emma think?" They looked over to see goofy playing on her 3Ds. "Emma, what do you think." She continued to ignore them with whatever game she was playing. "Emma?"

"MY NAME'S NOT EMMA!" she yelled back with her child-like voice, still not looking up from her game. "ITS PIKACHU!"

"Fine," Barrett sighed. "Pikachu, what do you suggest we do?"

"I think we do a battle! To the death!" Pikachu said with a menacing look. Barrett and Malik stared at each other, Barrett with fear. Malik shrugged.

"I say we fire him!" Malik said.

"I say we give him another chance!" Barrett said.

Arin decided to jump in "I agree with Barrett."

"We didn't ask you!" Malik and Barrett said at the same time. Arin stepped back a little.

"Why give him another chance?" Malik said. "We already gave him three!"But he is our friend and this is a different mistake." Barrett defended. "And where else would we get another editor?"

"I don't wanna lose another friend." Pandora cried. Pikachu gave a little pat on her thigh. "We should be forgiving. We don't know what's going on in his life how would you feel if we were in this situation?"

"Quality or quantity?" Malik said and turned back to Barrett who was thinking. "I know he is our friend but is it worth losing our cred? Is it really worth losing money and a company over?"

"Super Smash bros." Pikachu chimed in and everyone looked at her. "To the death!"

"He wins, he keeps his job?" Barrett suggested. "We win and he gets fired."

"We're gonna lose!" Pandora cried again. "We're so bad at that game!"

"We also played against Dan and he is somehow great at those type of games." Malik pointed out. "I don't think Matt is that good at the game."

"Matt's gonna hate how we are making sure he can prove himself to us!" Pandora cried again. "No matter we are going to lose him as a friend!" she has cried a pool around her eyes at this point.

"I say it works." Malik said. "Show him that we aren't taking none of this shit anymore."

"Then it's settled." Arin said. "I challenge him to a Super Smash Bros. battle."


End file.
